Mistress Justine
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When Justine Courtney opens the door to an old friend she finds a life changing decision.


"This is a big decision, she has to make," Conner said over the phone.

"Yeah well you know it's perfect for her," the other person said. "You of all people should know."

"Yeah," Conner said. "Still it's not like she had much experience in this." He hung up getting out of his car. In his heart he knew that she was the best person in the world for this. As a judge she wasn't easily fooled, and as a mother she was compassionate. Yeah she was perfect.

Conner ran up the steps, and knocked on the door. The woman answered it.

"Conner!" she said. She was certainly surprised to see her old partner at the steps.

"Hey Justine!" Conner said smiling. "How goes it?"

"Ok, I guess," Justine said. "What brings you here?"

"I was told to pick you up!" Conner said looking gleeful.

"I don't have plans today?" Justine said. Conner shrugged. "Conner what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Conner said. "I'm just a chauffeur. Come on." He tried to drag her to his car.

"Alright," Justine said. "I may not know what you are up too but I can walk by myself." Conner blushed. Justine went into the passengers seat. Conner took the wheel and headed to their destination.

'It's not my birthday,' Justine thought. 'And I know I'm expecting but I haven't told anyone yet.' She pondered on what Conner was up to. Eventually they reached their destination.

"You're old school?" Justine asked. Conner unbuckled his seat belt. "Why are we here?" Conner ignored her. "Con_ner_?"

"You'll see," Conner said opening her door. She got out growing suspicious. He led her inside. He led her to the principle's office.

"Miss Eden Lawson," Conner said. He turned to the student body president and nodded. She nodded back. Justine noticed students gathering around the window.

"Ah Mr. Debeste you brought her," Ms. Lawson said. "Hello Judge Courtney, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Justine said. "Um I have to ask I'm a little confused on why I was brought here."

"Mr. Debeste didn't tell you?" the student body president asked. She looked at Conner.

"Your friend told me not too!" Conner said. Justine noticed a tall young man blushing in the crowd of students.

"Judge Courtney you remember our recent departure in one of our staff members correct?" Ms. Lawson said. Justine nodded.

"And I'm sorry to here that," Justine said. "She was a great judge and a good co-worker."

"Yes well she was the lead in our Judicial department here at our proud school as you know," Ms. Lawson continued. "And we would like your assistance."

"You want me to help out with the department?" Justine asked.

"No," Conner said patting his conductor's stick on his hand. "We want you to run it!" Justine took a double take.

"What!?" she shouted. "You want me to run a course!?" She felt flattered but it certainly was a shock. Especially since she never taught someone about anything.

"Oh you'd be perfect for the job," Conner said. "You helped teach me!" Justine did nod on that.

"After my friend asked Mr. Debeste who would be the best choice for the head of the department," the student president said, "You could bet the next day Mr. Debeste personally recommended you to Ms. Lawson."

"I'm flattered," Justine said. "This is just a little shocking."

"Now not to make you feel rushed but," Ms. Lawson said. "Can we count on you." Justine looked at the principal, Conner, the student president, and the crowd. She put her arms around her stomach. She smiled.

"I would be honored to!" she said.

**AN: First off. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I finished my math homework for the summer! DANCING MOMENT!**

**Anyway I hope you like the story. I am planning another chapter in asking one of the defense attorneys from previous games to be the head of the lawyer's course. But who should it be. And great news you can help but two conditions.**

**1)Has got to be alive (last time we have seen them on screen) and not arrested.**

**2) Can't be a member of the Wright Anything Agency.**

**Oh yeah in case you forgot Conner is Yumihiko. I may have changed his last name to the fanlation but I am still going to call him Conner.**


End file.
